primal rage of dxd
by death dealer92
Summary: those who defend and those who destroy. but feel the thunder and them roar! blizzard x akeno and harem isseix Rias and harem talon x xenovia slashfang x Irina


**hey everybody this is death dealer92 and this my first fic because there hardly in any primal rage fanic, but i am gonna back the dead baby. plus dxd is my anime :)** **enjoy the** **show**

when kai walks to the snowing parts of Himalayas but he's been stop by two men. one is 30 years old long dark haired man who stands 6"7 had have big muscles and had scare on his left eye wearing a leather jacket and blue jue jeans, his was adam, avatar of Armadon.

The the other guy is the age of 20 standing 6'4 tall very musclar with hardened muscles just like kai and had very shoulder length spikey black hair but his personality is cockiness, name yin Xiao the avatar of slashfang.

"is your name kai? the Avatar of blizzard" adam ask, as kai look at him and standing what in the hell does talking about.

"what do you mean the avatar of blizzard" Kai ask, but adam begin to explain.

"young man you are descended of kaze the avatar of blizzard, the champion of earth. but there greater evil plotting to enslaved mankind, named nercosan! the god of death" adam said with pure seriousness, as for kai he can't believe that the stories are true and now wanted do to do something.

"i will stop nercosan but there's no god beast stop him" as kai look as his fist, but yin laugh at he arrogantly and begin walk to him face to face wanted to fight him.

"you are a good comedian kai but let me tell you something, we are beast gods" yin smirkd arrogantly as kai widened that the beast are in front of him in human forms. slashfang begin to the history of beast gods fighting for domination for once call urth and how the been worshipping. them as gods and he even mention the evil beast gods, Diablo, sauron and vertigo. but kai got angry about this "Diablo" could be his brother's killer.

"saying the that demon rex is the murderer of my brother?" kai ask in with his fist clenched hard as blood coming out and wanted to find diabo. Adam look at this and aura

"that right use the inner beast inside you, unleash!" Adam shouted, as kai roar in anger and transform into a giant white ape with beating his chest and look the men punch at them but the 2 Dodge it.

"Adam i am afraid that i will pull matter on my hands and even he if transform" as yin his unleash his Aura and transform into a giant orange humanoid smilodon with sharp claws that slash to everything and the beast name is slashfang.

as the white giant ape roar at the Giant smilodon, the two clash each other and hands lock to together for battle of the strength. the beasts lock eyes with rages in hearts until the giamt yeti over power the giant smilodon and headbutt him making smilodon bleed from the head.

 **"adam the boy is proving to be very powerful with raw power. i guess i will have to knock him unconscious"** slashfang grows, Adam nods his head at yes. the two beast resume fighting and exchange blows, the yeti punch slashfang and slashfang slash the yeti face that rapid slash with speed making yeti screaming in on the ground and the giant smilodon see the opportunity to for the final strike but backfire as they yeti grabs the giant smilodon neck and give him rapid punches than the yeti rewind his arms and give the powerful uppercut sending giant smilodon in the air and fall down unconscious, the yeti beatings his chest and roar in Victory.

as kai turns back to normal he see adam smile at him.

"you are a quick learner but theirs more to your form" adam seriously as kai eyes widened

"but that transformation the yeti name blizzard, if i can form i need to control and use it against Diablo" as kai clenched his fist.

"the one name taichi who will help you but he is in kuoh academy" adam looks kai, but wondering how to get there

"i wish there faster way to Japan" kai face palm, until the head fallen angel came.

"well chosen one today is your lucky day because i can teleport you there and nice fight" Azazel gives give a thumbs up which raise a brow

"okay now take me to kouh academy" kai smile

as Azazel summons a portal and kai walks in the portal and disappear. adam looks at the mountains and thinking about the upcoming battle

"kai not only you seeing beast gods but you will see the devils and yet the kindest of devils the Gremorys" adam smiles

 ** _to be continued_**


End file.
